The Black Soul
by Aletheia229
Summary: I was different. And because I was different I had to concentrate on my survival. I could not distract me. Pity that I was falling in love with Damon Salvatore. And this was just the least of my problems.
1. Summary

I don't own TVD. All the characters belong to L.. I only own the original chatacters and the story.

"There was a long time ago a very powerful Egyptian sorcerer but,unfortunately, could not do anything against the evil creature.  
>He decided then to give all the mystical power to a member of a poor Jewish family that the creatures had limited power and nevermore than that. All components were very good and their soul waspure.<br>But after a while all that power began to corrupt the soul of the poor girl, who began to become more and more evil, until he killed hisown brother.  
>Then the sorcerer, cursing himself for what he did, he tried to pull the power from the girl, to no avail.<br>The girl did as much use of power and the threshold of his thirty years had the appearance of a septuagenarian.  
>Then the witch doctor decided to put a spell of protection around power.<br>So he established the Black Guardian Soul, one every 200 years,and to avoid the guards were devoured by the power, threw a spell...  
>Vampires, werewolves, witches. These creatures dominated the nightmares of the people. What fools! They did not know it had to be afraid of something else.<br>I looked in the mirror. The reflected image was not different from usual except for the eyes completely blacks. By now the process had started and could not be stopped. or me, or them.  
>My thoughts were interrupted by an insistent cawing. I left thebathroom and went to the balcony where I found a crow. I loweredmy head and let out a smile. The more I tried to find out what was going through his head that vampire, the more I realized that it wasimpossible to predict the actions of Damon Salvatore<br>Damon / New Character


	2. Welcome To Mystic falls

To say I was angry it was an understatement to say the least ... I was furious. As long as it was to decide my life I was big enough but when I decided to make my own decisions I was too small. I was not ready to face what I asked. It was just too grand. Thinking that I was escaping from my window. Just six hours ago. And now I was sitting in that bar full of men above the fifty, fixing my martini. I did not know what to do. Back was out of the question, I did not want to hear one of those sermons my grandfather. Yes, my adorable parents had decided to abandon. He could make my life more disgusting? No, I think so. I sighed. Suddenly I had an idea and leaving a note on the counter I walked out of that bar.

I parked the car in front of the house of my boy. The lights were out and lingered for a moment. But then I took the bag and ran off. I lost a lot 'of time looking for the keys but finally opened the door. I turned on the light in the living room, expecting to find Jake asleep on the couch, but it was not. I climbed the stairs and headed for "our" room. The door was ajar and I could hear noises coming from inside the all too recognizable. The hooded top and turned on the light. My beloved boy was quietly fucking the slut from school while I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The Barbie mumbled something bothered by light, while Jacob was turning toward the door.  
><strong>Kath <strong> was the only thing she could say, why not give him time to do anything else. I gave him one of my crooked smile.  
><strong>Oops ... sorry.<strong>**Keep doing your filth quietly.****I am taking off the trouble **said that I turned on his heel and slammed the door behind me. I took the bag I had left on the sofa and rushed into the inside leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, freeing her face wet with tears. Then everything went black.

_"We advise our passengers to arrive at the airport cha in Washington in ten minutes.__We ask our passengers to fasten their seatbelts "_I was awakened by a hostess with a tight smile that I asked for seat belt. Without answering, after making his request taaaaaaaaanto expressed politely, looked out the window. What was I doing in Washington? Simple call. My real destination country? Mystic Falls, a small town full of legends. My family had a house there, and being idle, my parents thought well of intestarla me to try to buy some 'of my affection. I snorted and looked around. Not far away there was a blond guy staring at me intensely. I returned the look that would turn him safe. When he did not snorted and went back to look out the window. I was convinced I had seen him before somewhere. I felt someone tying the belt next to me but I turned around to see who it was.  
><strong>Let's go!<strong>**I understand that I'm not cute and all, but from here to forget about me!** Exclaimed the stranger. Recognizing that voice, I turned to meet the blond before. I opened my mouth a few times and could not utter a word.  
><strong>Nik?<strong> Was all she could say. I could not believe that the guy in front of me was the brother of Jacob. It was thanks to him if I went with her brother. I had a crush on him and decided to approach him to attend the fucker. In his mind I felt the blood bubbling in his veins.  
><strong> I began to worry, darling.<strong>**You have become beautiful** said spostandomi a lock of hair behind my ear. I blushed embarrassed. It was not a behavior to me, I was brave, tenacious, but with him my certainties fell. I did not answer and just opened the doors rocketed out in the open. I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my cell phone to find a message from an unknown number.  
><em>We will meet again very soon darling.<em>_N.  
><em>I looked around but no trace of him.

I drove a few hours when I saw the sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls."Following the directions of the navigator arrived to a huge villa, and were it not that I was only too aware of the richness of my family I found it hard to believe that pit my house. The front door was white with a gold color. The impressive thing was the stairs. At least a hundred marble steps. Out of the car shaking her head. I loved that house already. As soon as I entered I found in a huge room, with a long narrow but very high ceiling. In all its majesty stood a scale which then was divided into three steps that led to various wings of the villa. I took the middle one, and once up, I found another on my right. I climbed the steps and also that I found myself in front of a huge mahogany door. There he was behind my room. I opened it with both hands and I found myself in a room with purple walls with tiled floor in black and white, like a checkerboard. On the left was a huge black iron canopy bed, covered with purple and black curtains of the three predominant colors. In parallel there was a small living room looks the same hue. A huge LCD TV was hidden inside a cabinet in front of which stood a glass table that had its two sides leather banquettes blacks and one white. On either side of the bed were two white doors. The one on the left leading to the bathroom, a room with hexagonal tiles as blue as the sky in summer and mobile, tub, shower, tub in white. Unlike the one on the right led to the cabinet, a light green circular room lit with mannequins and rotating platforms scattered 'everywhere. Opposite the door stood the huge glass roof, out of which there was a balcony where we could bring in the beautiful gardens.  
>Tired of all that luxury, I decided to go back to being normal teenager and went to the only bar in town, the Mystic Grill.<p>

Fortunately it was different from the last bar where I was. I sat at the bar and looked around. There were lots of kids divided into groups and already I felt sick at the thought of school. I almost regretted I moved in but I was in a sea of trouble and I had to get me out. I sighed for the umpteenth time since I left and I felt someone sit next to me.  
><strong>A Martini for the lady<strong> said a male voice, probably just another pest. Without deigning to turn around told him What makes you think that I drink a martini . I heard him chuckle. **Hmm ... let's see '.Clothes, perfect makeup, a Louis Vuitton on the chair beside you, and those -said, pointing to the bunch of keys on the counter-are the keys to a Porche.****Translated: you're a martini ** I turned around ready to respond in kind when I met two beautiful blue eyes. I could not look away from those pools. When I recovered I analyzed well for the stranger next to me. Raven hair bound apparently disordered, physically perfect, impeccable style ... the seemingly perfect man. But what struck me were those blue clear, but cold.  
><strong>I assume that you know women very much<strong> I said turning around to him and resting his arm on the counter. He sat in my same position.  
><strong> Not to brag, but I have some experience<strong> said, pulling on a corner of his mouth. Watching her lips that I wanted to kiss him. Wow! It was the first time a guy I did that effect. Fortunately I was saved by the arrival of my martini. After I finished my drink took the keys and left the room without looking back. Shortly after I heard the door open behind me.  
><strong>Hey!<strong> I turned. It was the first boy. I half smiled and walked on. He grabbed my arm and turned me around toward him.  
><strong> Do not know about you, little girl, but I was taught good manners.<strong>**I am Damon, Damon Salvatore** said, taking a hand and, instead of embracing, made a perfect kiss without interrupting the contact between her and my blue eyes. I felt a strange sensation but instill those who were more dangerous than me?  
><strong>Katherine, Katherine Black<strong>

Angle author

Hello everyone! I decided to publish my first story on TVD. This is a Damon / OC since in our series set in the ff Gilbert is a bit 'on the boxes (hides behind a book not to be seen). I do not want to hurt, I'm a fan Delenabut I prefer Damon with new characters.  
>The story is set in the third season. The group "Save Elena" has not arrived in time to stop the sacrifice, Damon has never been bitten so Stefan did not start with Klaus. For the rest of the spell has worked Bonnie, John and Jenna have died and no one (even Elena) knows the face of the original.<br>I forgot something? I think not.  
>However, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.<br>Updates will be every two weeks on Tuesday or Wednesday, except the writer's block or connection problems.  
>Leave a comentino-ino-ino like to know if the story or not. If I see that the story is read by a reasonable number of readers but the few reviews I will continue, however, if the number of readers is this little ff will close its doors.<br>It's in your hands.  
>Shadow<br>P. S.  
>I apologize for any errors<p>

Any photo on my profile


	3. First Impressions

First Impressions

Klaus' Pov  
>I was directed by my contacts to a small town on the coast of California. Find out if what I was looking for was there would not be difficult.<br>As the structure was very similar to the town in which I heard people say Katerina had died. What was her name? Mystic Falls, I believe. *

I walked to the park from where it came a busy shouting. All the families had come together and each had brought a picnic men talked about sports, the women made the tablecloths and the children were playing.  
>It was among a group of children as young as six years that I saw her.<br>She played with a child of her age, blond hair and green eyes. They both had a bracelet made of bamboo. Pathetic!  
>It would have been easier than expected.<p>

Find the child's home was a breeze. It was one of the founding families and, as I had imagined, was very close to her family. I knocked on the door that was opened by a woman in her forties. Can I help you? she asked looking at me sideways. Yes, you can. My car doesn't work and the battery of my phone is dead. May I make a phone call? She looked at me skeptical once more before inviting me to join. All too easy.

I present my son Nikolas. He has just returned from England She looked at me furtively as she hid in the arms of her grandfather. I smiled. The games were started.

Everything was going perfectly. After days of waiting for any movement, the moment had finally arrived.  
>I saw her go into a bar. Shemust be really angry. She could not understand that her grandparents did it to protect her. From me.<br>I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the idiot. You know what to do

Damon's Pov

I gave my blood to Barbie, I locked that bitch in the crypt, I staked Elijah, I had confessed my love. I did everything, but at her eyes I remained the wicked brother.

It will always be Stefan

Sure! Saint Stefan, the first choice of all. What did it matter if who solve the mess was me! Me, not him.  
>Yet I was on the grill while he was with Elena to do the lovebirds.<br>You heard it? Apparently there's a new girl in town and she is a real bomb! I heard a guy say to his friend.  
>A new toy. Just what I needed.<br>Suddenly everyone fell silent (thank goodness!) And then begin to whisper among themselves (fuck!). I felt a new fragrance came from the entrance. I turned.  
>What I saw was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life, and I had seen in 150 years, and how I had seen.<br>Long brown curls up in mid-back with a few strands here and there scattered blonde, chocolate brown eyes surrounded by long lashes that they could not magnetize, pale skin without a blemish, curves in the right places, cool clothes. In short, a real bomb!  
>I finished my bourbon, I got up and sat beside her.<br>A Martini for Miss I said to the bartender. What was his name?  
>Mutt, Matt ... but who cares! I went to pay my attention to the girl next to me.<br>I saw her looking up to heaven and, without looking back, she said, What makes you think that I drink a martini. I chuckled.  
>I had seen dozens of girls like her. All refined and with a snotty she was not a type of Martini ... hmm ... let's see '. Clothes, perfect makeup, a Louis Vuitton on the chair beside you, Louboutin and those -I said nodding toward the bunch of keys on the counter-are the keys to a Porche. Translated: you're a martini answered.<br>She turned around ready to answer when she stopped.  
>Yeah, I did that effect to all! She analyzed me and I thought she liked very much what she saw.<br>I assume that you know women very much she said, turning toward me, leaning one arm on the counter. I sat in the same position.  
>Do not want to brag, but I have some experience I said pulling up a corner of the mouth.<br>I saw her heave a sigh of relief when the guy brought her it, she you got up and left the room.  
>Oh, no good! No one plant so Damon Salvatore.<br>I followed her out.  
>Hey! I called. She turned, half-smiled and walked on. I joined her in a moment, grabbed her arm and make her turn towards me.<br>Do not know about you, little girl, but I was taught good manners. I am Damon, Damon Salvatore I said taking her hand and kiss it without interrupting the contact between our eyes. Hell, if she was beautiful!  
>Katherine, Katherine Black said, withdrawing her hand and headed to her car. I just found a way to overcome the situation with Gilbert.<p>

Kath's Pov

So long ago there was a very powerful Egyptian sorcerer but, unfortunately, could not do anything against the evil creature.  
>He decided then to give all the mystical power to a member of a poor Jewish family that the creatures had limited power and never more than that. All components were very good and their soul was pure.<br>But after a while all that power began to corrupt the soul of the poor girl, who began to become more and more evil, until he killed his own brother.  
>Then the sorcerer, cursing himself for what he did, he tried to pull the power from the girl, to no avail.<br>The girl did as much use of power and the threshold of his thirty years had the appearance of a septuagenarian.  
>Then the witch doctor decided to put a spell of protection around power.<br>So he established the Black Guardian Soul, one every 200 years, and to avoid the guards were devoured by the power, threw a spell ...

I reached out to turn on the light. I took the iPhone from the nightstand and turned off the alarm.  
>First day of school. Yeah!<br>At first I walked wearily to the bathroom, then in the closet. It was a beautiful day so I opted for a pair of denim shorts, a large red shirt and a pair of Jimmy Choo.  
>I took the bag with books, mobile phone, laptop and went to the car without having breakfast.<br>Finding the school was not difficult, it was not far from the center.  
>Just enter the parking lot I saw the heads of all students take in my direction. Without paying any attention I went out of the car and walked into that building that would be my torture. Once I looked around in the corridors in search of answering to no avail.<br>Not far away, though, I saw two boys, a couple safe, and with a firm step I walked toward them.  
>Sorry. Can you tell me where I can find the office? I asked politely. The girl had long brown hair, eyes the same color and a physical ex-cheer-leaders. But the boy was tall, hair, eyes. Was not bad, too bad that I continue to have in mind the face of Damon.<br>Sure. Are you the new girl right? I'm Elena Gilbert while he is Stefan Salvatore I said smiling. Vexed for the label I spoke to Stefan without shaking hands she handed me.  
>You are the brother of Damon? I said going straight to the exchanged a worried look. Yes, you know? I met him yesterday at the Grill I said, while Elena began to head toward the office.<p>

To my immense joy the morning had passed quickly. Every hour the teacher forced me to introduce myself getting so jealous glances from the girls and whistles of admiration from the boys.  
>But now, sitting under a tree away from all other students, I could give me a bit of relax.<br>With the laptop on my legs began to reflect on my life and how I had come to Mystic Falls.  
>According to some research done by Vaness, Alex's sister, my best friend, this town was full of legends, since 1864.<br>According to some sources, including the diaries of the founding families, in that year were burned 27 vampires. A number a little 'too big for one town.  
>And now the public peace was disturbed by a series of murders, all of which occurred in forests or in areas not frequented, whose bodies were found slain.<br>Assuring me that there was no one nearby I opened the folder where I saved the photos of the victims.  
>When your father is one of the richest men on the planet is not difficult to have access to classified data.<br>All the bodies were marked by long cuts that usually set off from neck to mid chest and occasionally hitting the faces. More work from werewolves than from vampires.  
>Are you unfriendly as well as a type of Martini? I jumped snapping shut the pc. I looked up to meet a Damon leaning on my tree smiling mocking.<br>I really do not like it when people follow my movements I told him giving him a meaningful look. He raised his hands, then sit next to me.  
>Forgive me. I interrupted something interesting? He said, trying to take the computer. I was too quick for him and rest it securely in the case.<br>I was really waiting for a beautiful dark blue eyes to liven up my day Am I wrong, or did you just say I are beautiful? I looked up to heaven. Who says I was referring to you? Raised an eyebrow Do you see someone like me around? You mean narcissistic like you?No, I think you're the only he threw his head back and laughed. I never thought that he knew laugh.  
>After a few seconds I joined him. You know, you're the first girl I meet who can keep me head I looked at the clock and turned my gaze to the courtyard.<br>Elena was at a table with Stefan, but looked on our side. She seemed ... jealous. You are here for Stefan? I said coming back to pay him attention.  
>He had noticed the two too. In the name of his brother I saw him stiffen. I take it for a no I added, getting up and headed toward the building.<p>

The bell of the last hour, History, had just played and I was one of the few students still in class.  
>Getting up I saw Gilbert standing near the door. Expression changed from surprise, to happy, then worried. I saw her talkand go to mad and look at me.<br>I picked up the phone from under the counter and walked out of class looking for the keys in the bag. Once I found them, trying to fix the bag, they fell on the floor.  
>I bent to pick them up when I saw a hand appear from nowhere, take them and another one that helped me get up. And you when you arrived? I really am here before you came Damon said, walking toward the exit. That's who Elen was talking with. But why she had turned mad at me?<br>Shit, the keys!  
>Salvatore! He turned his head without stopping to walk. I had to run to catch up. Once out of school I did not see him anywhere.<br>Let this be a lesson for left me without saying goodbye a second time I heard his voice behind me.  
>I turned and saw him quietly leaning on my car. I raised an eyebrow. I joined him, holding out his hand for the keys.<br>In reply, he walked to the driver's seat. If possible, my eyebrow reached its historical levels. He opened the door and then he saw me standing staring like an idiot. What? I need a ride he said going into the car. Shaking my head, I opened the door and sat down, for the first time, in the passenger seat. And you have to drive to get a pass? He lifted a corner of the mouth. No, but you do not know where I live. Nice car anyway  
>The trip was quiet, neither of them uttered a word.<br>My plan "left-and-go" was sent away when once dropped out of the car, Damon, still in possession of my keys, locked the car heading towards a huge house, which had once been a pensioner.  
>He entered and left the door open without inviting me to join.<br>I stood in the doorway, sensing a barrier. Strange, that could only mean one thing.  
>I took a deep breath, I took a step and went inside.<p>

Author's Corner

* Just to avoid confusion. The town where Klaus isn't Mystic Falls, that's only a reference to the structure of the city, namely: founding families and advice

Hello everyone!  
>Here I am with the second chapter.<br>It comes already in the dynamics of history. Should there arise any doubts, if not I really write like crap (very likely).  
>I apologize if Klaus and Damon are OOC, I did my best.<br>If you have any questions or need clarifications, please do not hesitate to ask..  
>Reviewed, even a small comment. For me it is important to know what you think. <p>

|

|

|

|

|

v


End file.
